


Home

by ghostofzeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy meet on the playground and the rest is history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

_ Home, let me come home _

_ Home is wherever I'm with you _

_ Home, let me come home _

_ Home is wherever I'm with you _

 

***

She’s eight and he’s ten. They meet on the old playground down the street from her house with the broken red seesaw. She skins her knee when she jumps off of the swings and he rushes to her side to help her despite not even knowing her. She’d seen him at the playground before, always following around a little short brown haired spitfire of a seven year old. The artist deep inside her, even at eight years old, wanted to draw him from the moment she first saw him. His freckles, his curly dark hair, his smile as helped her over to the bench, everything about him. 

 

He pulls a box of band aids out of his pocket and puts one on her knee as she sits on the bench he’d helped her get to. “Why do you have band aids?” She asks. He gestures to the small brown haired girl she had seen him with before 

 

_ “ _ My sister Octavia. She’s always falling and scraping her knees to.” He replies easily.  __ She asks him his name and he tells her that it’s Bellamy. 

 

“Bellamy. _ ” _ She repeats. He laughs.

 

“Exactly. It´s not that hard to say.” This time it was her turn to laugh. She gets up and hops off of the bench and hugs him, startling him for a moment before he reciprocates. 

 

“Thank you, Bellamy.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” 

 

“What are you calling me Princess for?” 

 

“You’ve got crowns on your band aid, Princess.”

 

She releases him and holds out her hand for him to shake “Hello Bellamy, my name’s Clarke.” 

 

**

She’s nine and he’s ten. Clarke discovers not long after meeting on the playground last year that Bellamy was practically her neighbor and lives only three houses away from her with Octavia and his mother, Aurora. The two siblings were at her house all of the time after that and Clarke had spent the summer growing closer to them. She watched how Octavia’s eyes lit up the first time she’d met Clarke’s dog, a yellow lab named Buster, for the first time, saying how lucky she was to have one and that they couldn’t because their mom had allergies. Clarke didn’t discover until she was a teenager that the Blake’s not having a dog wasn’t just because their mother was allergic. 

 

It’s during that summer when Clarke and Bellamy are laying outside on the grass in her backyard that he asks her something she isn’t expecting.

 

“Are we best friends?” she responds with a shrug, 

 

“Why wouldn’t we be? Do you not want to be friends anymore?”

A look of panic spread across his face as he quickly realizes what he was saying and he says “No! I’m glad we’re best friends.”

 

Clarke smiles back at him, “Ya, me too.”

 

_ ** _

She’s eleven and he’s twelve. They’ve grown closer over the three years that they’ve been best friends. Bellamy’s other best friend, Miller, sometimes hangs out with them after school. Clarke likes that he doesn’t care that she’s younger than he and Bellamy. Bellamy may be older than her but that didn’t stop him from being her best friend. Clarke’s dad, Jake, had built Clarke a tree house for her birthday and she and Bellamy and it quickly became their favorite place to hangout. 

 

They would bring blankets and pillows up with them to make the hard wood floor comfortable and a container of Aurora’s homemade chocolate chip cookies to eat while they talked and did their homework. She always got stuck on the math problems so he would help her out and explain how to do them properly and he would always have trouble with his english homework so she’d help him out in exchange. They love that tree house. Octavia would come up with them sometimes and would gape at the view from the tiny cut out window. Sometimes Clarke would bring up the paint set Bellamy had gotten her and took in every detail when she would look out the tiny window so she could paint the gorgeous view of their town. She could see everything from up there. The only thing she couldn’t see was the way Bellamy looked at her. 

 

**

She’s thirteen and he’s fourteen. Clarke came home from school that day to find out from her mom that Buster had to be put down. She started to cry after Abby released her from w tight hug and turned to call someone. Bellamy showed up two minutes later. She cried into his chest about how Buster was the best dog on the planet and how she’ll never love a dog as much as him again. He holds her and speaks to her to calm her down,

 

“Buster will always have a special place in your heart, Clarke, I’m here for you and everything will be okay, Princess, I promise.” She’s calm now and she looks up at him and he gives her a small smile and Clarke can feel him hug her even tighter. 

 

“I love you, Bell.” 

 

“I know Princess, trust me, I know.” 

 

**

 

She’s fifteen and he’s sixteen. Bellamy told her he couldn’t hang out with her as much anymore. He, apparently, had gotten himself a girlfriend and. she didn’t like Clarke. Clarke wasn’t happy about it but there was nothing she could do. She learned from Octavia and Miller that her name was Echo. Bellamy became more distant from her and Miller and never brought Echo over to the Griffin house when he would stop by, if he even did anymore, but he would talk about her a lot when he was there. Clarke had never been bother by anything more in her entire life. She tried to dismiss the jealousy that came with Bellamy being with Echo but for some reason she never could. 

 

**

She’s seventeen and he’s eighteen. Clarke’s dating a guy in her class named Finn and Bellamy’s currently having an on and off relationship type thing with Miller.  It’s slightly confusing to her because even if they weren’t together they were still friends. She just went with it. Finn’s nice to her, and treats her well and she thought she might actually love him. Bellamy, after the whole Echo debacle, never liked him and constantly told Clarke to be careful when it came to Finn.

 

Bellamy had just left her house when there’s a knock on the door. Clarke opens the door expecting it to be Bellamy coming back to get get the sweatshirt he left on her couch, but instead she’s faced with an angry looking Latina women standing in her doorway. 

 

“You're sleeping with my boyfriend, Blondie.” the women snaps.

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke stammers, “You’re dating Finn Collin?” the woman nods.

 

“Wait did you not know he already had a girlfriend?” the women asks, slowly softening as she sees the look on Clarke’s face. Clarke silently shakes her head and and holds back tears. “I’m Raven.” the women, Raven says. Clarke holds out her hand 

 

“I’m Clarke.” Raven nods and apologizes for barging over. Clarke, still fighting back tears just nods while they exchange phone numbers. 

 

After Raven leaves, Clarke’s angry. She calls Finn as calmly as possible and tells him to come over. He shows up within fifteen minutes. She dumps his sorry cheater ass and for some reason she still cries. After he leaves, after lots of yelling from the both of them, she pulls on Bellamy’s sweatshirt and makes her way to the Blake house. Bellamy’s home from class at the community college so Clarke makes her way over without bothering to call or text, attempting to hold back tears in the process. 

 

He answers the door and goes to say something but snaps his mouth shut when he sees her and he just pulls her into a tight hug, letting it go for now, and just being the caring over protective Bellamy she loves. 

 

“Everything will be okay, Princess, I’ve got you.” He’d left her for a moment after letting her into the house to go to his kitchen and pull out the emergency mint chocolate chip ice cream. He gives her a pair of his sweatpants that are her favorite and after she changes, leads her to his couch where they sit next to each other and share the carton of ice cream. She tells  him about Raven showing up at her door and breaking up with Finn as they ate. Bellamy got a look that resembled pure hatred when she told him Finn cheated and he told her that Finn was a worthless piece of shit.   

 

***

She’s eighteen and he’s nineteen. She gets the call while she’s hanging out in the Blake’s living room with Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, Raven, and Monty, Miller’s boyfriend. Her phone starts to ring so she goes into the back hallway to answer it, after all it was only her mother. She answers on the third ring and she hears her mother’s voice break as she tells her the news.

 

“Clarke there was an accident, a drunk driver hit him, and- and- your father, he didn’t make it.” Clarke makes a choking noise and she hears someone, Bellamy most likely, come up behind her. She turns and looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He hugs her as she feels her breathing start to quicken. He picks up on it right away and takes her into the bathroom connected to the hallway. 

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” All she could do was shake her head no. Her breathing gets heavier and heavier. “Clarke focus on my voice, okay? Clarke, please, whatever it is it’ll be okay, I’m here for you. Just take a deep breath and focus on my voice.” Clarke feels herself start to relax as Bellamy wraps her in another tight hug, her breathing slowly goes from heavy and rapid to calm and slow. 

 

“My dad.. car accident.. drunk driver.. dead..” Is all she’s able to get out as an explanation. She pulls Bellamy tight against her and whispers “Never leave me Bell.” 

 

_ **  _

She’s twenty and he’s twenty-one. They were both enrolled at Arkadia University, her majoring in art and him in history. Bellamy was with Gina and Clarke was with Lexa. They a decent relationships with each others significant others for the most part, but Lexa doesn’t like any of Clarke’s friends so it results in her spending more and more time away from them. 

 

When Lexa breaks up with Clarke, leaving her for a women named Costia, she calls Bellamy and leaves him a semi-drunk voicemail to come over and to bring a lot of ice cream. He shows up twenty minutes later. He’s dressed up a bit more than usual, suit jacket and dress pants, “Shit, Bellamy were you out with Gina?” she asks.

 

“It’s not big deal Clarke,” he responds. “You’re important to me so I’m going to be here for you when you need me.” She just nods and pulls him in for a hug.  

 

_ ** _

She’s twenty-two and he’s twenty four. They had both been single for a little over a year now. Gina had called things off not long after Bellamy had left their date early for her. He still wouldn’t tell her why Gina broke up him and would shrug it off every time she’d ask. She eventually had to let it go. They were still best friends and had managed to make it through college together. Clarke, at this point, was still oblivious to the way Bellamy looked at her. Even Raven had attempted to mention it to her but Clarke just told her she was just seeing things that weren’t there. Raven called her blind and stubborn and told her to open her eyes.  _ What if she wasn’t the only one with feelings?  _ Clarke dismisses the thought, there was no way her best friend was in love her.  __

 

So she does the logical thing and invites the group to her apartment for dinner and a movie marathon. It’s a way to get him alone and if it gets awkward the others are there instead of just one on one.  _ What if Raven was wrong?  _ Clarke thinks again,  _ What if he only saw them as friends?  _  She pushes the thoughts from her mind as the door to her apartment swings open. It’s Bellamy of course, as he’s the only one with a key, and he’s carrying a bag of Clarke’s favorite kinds of junk food. He drops the bags on her counter and grabs a beer from her fridge and settles himself in front of the tv on her old ratty sofa. She takes her spot next to him and gets comfortable with her feet up on the coffee table and her head rested against his shoulder. Her gut is telling her it’s now or never so she opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off before she can say a word. 

 

“Clarke, I love you. And I had no idea how else to tell you so I just blurted it out and I’m sorry if I just made us weird but I can’t hide my feelings from you anymore and I know I’m rambling now and-” She cuts him off,

 

“I love you too, Bellamy Blake. 

 

He stares at her for a moment before he leans forward and kisses her hard and pushes her against the back of the sofa. She moans against his mouth and tilts her head to deepen the kiss. Their teeth clack together and their noses brush as Bellamy pushes her flat on her back. They pause for a moment to look at each other, take each other in like it’s the first time, Bellamy’s smile lighting up the room as Clarke starts counting the freckles that are spread across his face like stars. Clarke laughs and pulls him back down. Their friends could wait. (Murphy knocked on the door for a solid fifteen minutes before they decided to let anyone in.)   

 

***

_ Home, let me come home, _

_ Home is wherever I'm with you _

_ Our home, yes, I am home, _

_ Home is when I’m alone with you _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm willing add more to this universe so comment if you want it!! 
> 
> tumblr: bellamymiller


End file.
